I Like You, Too
by racecarracecar
Summary: Companion piece to I Like You. Read that first. Slash. Kogan. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Companion piece to I Like You. I suggest reading the other one first. It will help this one make more sense.**

Phone vibrating from its place in Kendall's back pocket; the blonde heaved the long line of carts over before pausing.

"Hey James." Technically he wasn't supposed to be on his phone while at work.

"You got your schedule on you?" His friend always had a way of cutting to the chase when revved up and excited.

"Hang on." Glancing around, not seeing his manager, Kendall reached into another pocket and pulled out the folded white paper.

"I think I remember Logan's schedule, maybe you've got something with him too. He's super nervous about school." Racking his brain, Kendall could not put a face to the name Logan.

Before he could inquire about the new name, James was already launched into a tangent, discussing the classes he had with Carlos.

*BREAK*

"Yo, get up Big Brother." The short warning was quickly followed with a wallop to the side of Kendall's head. Katie may have only been eleven, but she had an arm on her. "You gotta walk me to school."

Clutching his wounded cranium, Kendall sent a glare out the door his sister exited from.

*BREAK*

Stepping onto school grounds, Kendall reached up, sliding his gray beanie from his head before an administrator could reprimand him. He didn't need a detention on the first day back.

Trudging down the familiar halls, Kendall spotted Carlos, hyper as ever and James, combing his hair of course, and _this must be Logan_.

"Waaazaaa?" Carlos' usual greeting assaulted Kendall's ears. Smiling at the greeting, Kendall claimed the saved locker before turning to get a better look at _Logan._

"Hey, I'm Kendall." The other was silent for a moment before returning the smile and introducing himself.

"Ah, James' new neighbor." The other boy, Logan, looked quite pleased to hear Kendall say this.

*BREAK*

Fighting through the crowd, Carlos babbling away by his side, Kendall spotted a now familiar looking head. Pointing the boy out to the Latino, the two quickened their pace to catch up with the worried looking boy.

"Yo, Logan." Carlos' loud voice really came in handy. "You've got Spanish next too, right?"

Kendall definitely preferred to see Logan smiling. Tuning in to the conversation between the two shorter boys, Kendall took mercy on Logan. Carlos didn't always catch on to the obvious.

"Carlos, you already speak Spanish. Fluently." Carlos' explanation of a guaranteed easy A left the other two chuckling. Kendall definitely preferred to hear Logan laughing.

A side glance from Logan told Kendall the other was directing his next question to him. "Where're you headed?"

"Algebra. My worst subject." Face falling into a look of displeasure, Kendall waved goodbye and continued down the hall, glancing back to get one last look.


	2. Chapter 2

Breaking up another slapping fit between Carlos and James, Kendall fell behind them, walking in step with Logan. Compelled to say something, anything just to make the other smile again, Kendall swung his arm around Logan's shoulders. Mentally justifying his actions as completely friendly and not too forward. "It's gonna be nice having another sane person around."

There it was. Logan's smile. Success.

*BREAK*

The day seemed to be turning around. Smiling, Kendall raised an arm in greeting. Happiness flooded his body as he watched Logan excuse himself and make his way over to him. Maybe work wouldn't be too bad today.

*BREAK*

"Hortense?" Kendall noticed the way Logan's shoulders tensed, averting his eyes. "Ready to go?"

Realizing it was the woman, presumably Logan's mother, who was with him before, Kendall concluded she was talking to Logan; Hortense.

Not ready to say goodbye just yet, Kendall spoke up, words flying out of his mouth. "Let me help you with those."

*BREAK*

Kendall was on a roll. He was blurting out the perfect things to say. The perfect, polite things to say. Insisting that Logan's mother sit in the car while the two boys loaded the trunk insured Kendall another good five minutes with the boy.

"Thanks you didn't have to…" Logan was flushed bright red. Kendall found this as pleasing to see as Logan's smile.

"Technically, it's part of my job. I usually only do this for old women though." Pausing briefly, Kendall chose his words carefully, trying to not offend the other. "Why does your mom call you Hortense?"

Again, Logan's shoulders visibly tensed. "It's my name. My first name. Logan's my middle name. She never really got used to me going by it."

Placing the last bag in and closing the lid, Kendall turned to Logan. Desperate to receive one last smile from the other. "Hortense isn't that bad."


	3. Chapter 3

"What's his name?" His sister's voice bounced Kendall from his thoughts. Pausing his mindless shuffling of food on his dinner plate, Kendall looked up, meeting the questioning gaze of Katie.

Upon hearing no answer, Kendall's mother's interest was piqued. "When will we get to meet him?"

Face covered in affronted shock, Kendall struggled to find his voice. "He's just a friend."

*BREAK*

"Dude, you play?" Pulling the door closed, Kendall glanced into the room to see Logan holding up his guitar. Upon his mother's insistence, Kendall chanced asking the other boy over. To his surprise, Logan agreed without question.

"Yeah, a little." Sheepishly blushing, Kendall crossed the room, sitting on the edge of his bed.

Holding the guitar up to himself, Logan played a few chords. "Will you play me something?"

Kendall looked from the guitar to Logan's face. He never played for anyone. Not even his mom. But, Logan was asking him to play for him. And Kendall found himself nodding, reaching for his guitar. It probably had something to do with the smile covering Logan's face.

*BREAK*

Following close behind James and Carlos, Kendall headed forward, kitchen in mind. He recalled Logan assuring James he would be fine without alcohol. Satisfied Logan was ok with being the designated driver, James dropped the subject. Kendall however, couldn't seem to drop the conversation from his mind. Resolving to stick to pop himself, only to be a good friend; it was never fun to be the only sober one, Kendall turned his head around, needing a glimpse of the other.

The space between the two was too large for the blonde's liking. Reaching a hand backwards, Kendall grasped Logan's in his own. Meeting Logan's eyes, Kendall smiled. The smile he received in return assured him Logan had no objections. Turning back around, Kendall hid his growing smile from the other boy.


	4. Chapter 4

Being raised in a household with two females, it was only natural Kendall be a gentleman and accept Jo's request to dance. His thoughts however, as well as eyes, were glued to another individual. An individual who was making his way away from the blonde.

Politely excusing himself from the other blonde, Kendall followed the steps previously taken by Logan. Finding the other sitting on the staircase, he took the spot next to him, keeping some distance, before laughing about escaping the girl.

*BREAK*

"Shirt off." Smiling at being able to cause a flush to Logan's cheeks without even trying, Kendall held out his hand. "C'mon."

Briefly disappointed to see Logan turn around, Kendall shook his head. Those were not the thoughts he needed to be having.

"Forget it, it's stained." Voice clearly frustrated, Logan reached forward for his wet shirt.

"Here, at least wear something dry." Tossing the shirt into the nearby wastebasket, Kendall began unbuttoning his plaid shirt.

Again Logan turned to the side, avoiding eye contact. "What're you gonna wear then?"

"Relax; I've got a wifebeater on." Holding his shirt out, Kendall couldn't help but smile at Logan's continued bashfulness.

Logan accepted the shirt and slipped into it before asking the other if he was really alright with lending it.

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't offer." Kendall spoke, admiring his shirt on the other's body. Taking in the sight of the creamy skin as it slowly disappeared, now covered by the plaid material.

*BREAK*

While a nice guy, Kendall only had so much patience. Spinning on his heel, Kendall grasped Logan's body, pulling it close to his own. "Shit, dance with me. Don't look."

Though clearly confused, Kendall inwardly cheered when Logan didn't push him away. "What're you talking about?"

Simply stating the girl's name seemed to clue Logan into what was going on. Looking like he comprehended the situation, Logan's gaze change to thoughtful, eyes lost in space.

"You alright?" Slipping his hands to Logan's hips, Kendall let them rest there.

"I'm great." There was that smile. "She's gone."

Hearing Logan say that caused Kendall's stomach to drop. He wasn't ready to stop. He wanted to dance with Logan for just a little while longer.

"Good."


	5. Chapter 5

Having been caught up with rounding James up and taking care of Carlos, Kendall did not get time to catch Logan until the next morning. Desperate to see Logan, talk to Logan, make Logan smile. His hunt for the other boy led him outside.

Crawling onto the trampoline, Kendall greeted Logan, lowering his body down to the bouncy material. Though Logan answered back with a greeting of his own, Kendall felt something was off. Felt Logan didn't feel right. About last night. About Kendall.

"Are you mad at me?" Kendall finally voiced his fear.

"No. I thought you were mad at me."

The surprise on Logan's face mirrored the surprise and confusion Kendall felt. "I'm confused."

Quiet laughter fell out of both boys as Kendall relaxed. It seemed all was well.

Except, Kendall needed to touch Logan. Just a little. So, he reached down and gripped Logan's hand. Feeling the hand shift, Kendall sucked in a breath, convinced he'd just ruined everything. But then Logan's fingers were curling around his. They were touching.

"I like you." Kendall's previous surprise did not measure up to that of what he felt now. Kendall tugged Logan's hand, leading him to lie on his side. He wanted to see him smile when he told him.

"I like you, too."

**Done.**


End file.
